Anime
Introduction The heroine is a normal girl, until one day she is invited to another world and becomes the princess of the dream world, where people use dreams as the energy to live. One day, the dream world is being attacked by something called "yumekui" ("dream eater"), and many princes are being attacked by it. The heroine must wake them up to save the dream world, as the princes are unable to wake up due to having their dreams stolen. (Source: MAL News) On Air Schedule *'TOKYO MX :' Every Thursday 24: 00 ~ *'Sun Television :' Every Thursday 24: 00 ~ *'AT-X:' Every Thursday 22: 30 ~ *'BS11:' Every Thursday 24: 30 *''The broadcasting times may change without notice.'' Teasers and PVs Staff *Original work: G-Crest *Supervision: Hiroaki Hiroaki *Series composition: Takahashi Natsuko *Main Character Design: Matsuro *Music: Masashi Takada *Animation production: project No.9 DVD Merchandise Exclusives *BD/DVD 1: Kihel + 5 star Guaranteed Ticket (Featuring Princes that appear in the Anime) *BD/DVD 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6: TV Commemoration 10-Roll Ticket (featuring a set number of princes) *BD/DVD 6: Kihel with TV Commemoration 10-Roll Ticket **All BD Buy Special Gifts: Pick Your Prince 5 Star Ticket (featuring all available princes ingame excluding collab characters) + Special Style for Avi/Kihel Cast & Episode List Anime/Characters|Characters Anime/Episodes|Episodes Anime/Special Epilogue|Special Epilogue Anime/Gallery|Gallery Anime/Music|Music News *24 "Navil and Kihel's Travel Diary" final episode, "Atlas ~Conclusion~" released *20 Episode 12, "The Light is With You" released **Special epilogue released *17 "Navi and Kihel's Travel Diary" episode 11, "Atlas ~First Half~" released *14 Special Grand Finale gacha released in game *13 Episode 11, "The Defiant Ones" released **Special epilogue released *10 "Navi and Kihel's Travel Diary" episode 10, "Country of Wondermare ~Conclusion~" released *6 Episode 10, "A Fleeting Aroma" released **Special epilogue released **Moshimo Series episode 10 "What if the Princes Were Bookshop Owners?" released *3 "Navi and Kihel's Travel Diary" episode 9, "Country of Wondermare ~First Half~" released *30 Episode 9, "ATea Party in Reverse" released **Special epilogue released **Moshimo Series episode 9 "What if the Princes Were Doctors?" released *27 "Navi and Kihel's Travel Diary" episode 8, 'Reminiscence - Bonfire Compilation' released *23 Updated information on the rewards for purchasing Bluray and DVD released **BD 1: Kiel 5* + 5 star Guaranteed Ticket (Featuring Only Princes that appear in the Anime) **BD 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6: TV Commemoration 10-Roll Ticket (featuring a set number of princes) **BD 6: Kiel 5* with the 10 roll ticket stated above **All BD Purchase Special Gifts: Pick Your Prince 5 Star Ticket (featuring all available princes ingame excluding collab characters) + Special Style for Avi/Kiel *23 Episode 8, "Labyrinth of Recollection" released **Special epilogue released *20 "Navi and Kihel's Travel Diary" episode 7, 'Country of Snow ~Conclusion~' released *16 Episode 7, "Gift of Powdered Snow" released **Special epilogue released **Moshimo Series episode 7 "What if the Princes Played Karuta?" released *13 "Navi and Kihel's Travel Diary" episode 6, 'Country of Snow ~First Half~' released *13 Character designs for the Princes of Wondermare revealed *9 Episode 6, "The Three Brothers in the Country of Snow" released **Special epilogue released **Moshimo Series episode 6 "What if the Princes Were Sweets Makers?" released *6 "Navi and Kihel's Travel Diary" episode 5, 'Country of Sea ~Conclusion~" released *2 Episode 5, "Requiem for a Black Shadow" released **Special epilogue released **Moshimo Series episode 5 "What if the Princes Were Store Clerks?" released *30 "Navi and Kihel's Travel Diary" episode 4, 'Country of Sea ~First Half~' released *26 Episode 4, "The Pirate Ship Barenarossa" released **Special epilogue released **Moshimo Series episode 4 "What if the Princes Worked at a Beach Hut?" released *25 "Navi and Kihel's Travel Diary" episode 3, 'Country of Moonlight ~ Conclusion~' released *19 Episode 3, "Memories in the Scent of Pancakes", released **Special epilogue released **Moshimo Series episode 3 "What if the Princes Worked at a Pastry Shop? Part 2" released *16 "Navi and Kihel's Travel Diary" episode 2, 'Country of Moonlight ~First Half~' released *12 Episode 2, "The Curse Within Your Eyes", released **Special epilogue released **Moshimo Series episode 2 "What if the Princes Worked at a Pastry Shop?" released *11 Anime-related merchandise revealed *9 Web radio series "Navi and Kihel's Travel Diary" episode 1, 'Beginning of the Journey' released *6 Anime BD and DVD revealed to be released on September 28 *5 Anime ending "Secret Dreams" single revealed to be released August 29 *5 Episode 1, "The Sudden Beginning of a Dream " , released **Special epilogue released **Moshimo Series episode 1 "What if the Princes Worked at a Convenience Store?" released *3 Teaser trailer with Kihel revealed *2 Yume100 x Animate Cafe collaboration project announced for July 26 - August 28 External Links * Official Anime Website * MyAnimeList Page Category:Anime